Avatar: The Second-To-Last Airbender
by blind-runaway
Summary: Here's a snippet of my newest idea. Click and read what's in bold for more information. Feedback is desperately wanted!


**Avatar: The Second-To-Last Airbender**

 **Yet another fanfiction consisting of the Team Avatar/Gaang members adventures as adults. This isn't the complete chapter, but I did add a lot to it. Enjoy what I have so far.**

* * *

The road to building Republic City was a long one. Aang had been a fully realized Avatar ever since his victory over firelord Ozai almost seven years ago, but he was becoming more and more recognizable with new projects brewing left and right over the years due to the end of the war. With the conflict of the Fire Nation's involvement within the Earth Kingdom still at large so many years after the war, the Avatar with the help of his friends and allies, came up with a place for all people, no matter of which ethnic background, could feel comfortable to live in peacefully. This area was a newly established fifth nation known as The United Republic of Nations.

The Earth Kingdom had become well-know for abrupt industrial manufacturing processes since the end of the One Hundred Year War. The Fire Nation's colonies in the Earth Kingdom sparked an industrial revolution. One of the largest industries began rising somewhere in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar, his friends, and allies had come to an agreement with the engineers, and alas, the plans for Republic City began.

Creating a city isn't something that happens over night. A majority of the city's roads and buildings were just mere ideas written down on paper and drawn out on a map. There was a large building consisting of large quarters for people to live in, mostly consisting of construction workers, called the Bayside Apartment complex. The building sat next to a large body of water, more commonly referred to as "Yue Bay", named by Sokka. The bay would be apart of the large, upcoming city. And best of all, across the bay were two small islands. There was a decent amount of distance between the two islands. Aang had landed his eye on the bigger of the two, and imagined building his home there. He wanted to be close enough to the city for helping with construction and setting up the society, but still wanted a remote place to settle down. Being an Air Nomad, he planned to build a home similar to the foundation of the Southern Air Temple. He also planned on having the growing group of Air Acolytes to live there as well. He explained his entire idea to Sokka, who found it to be genius! Aang's passion behind the plans warmed Sokka's heart; he was overjoyed and very honored to help him mull it out. Together, they came up with the name Air Temple Island.

Air Temple Island had a very spiritual presence. Aang knew he had to build his home after setting foot there. When he arrived at the island, he sat down by the shoreline with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could sense the spiritual presence lingering around the island. It was like a second instinct. The typical feeling would creep on the sides of his head. But this time, it was in his gut too. He was able to reach the spirit world almost immediately.

When he entered the spiritual realm, he was greeted by a cute little creature that appeared to be a hybrid between a rabbit and a groundhog. He knelt down to stroke behind its long bunny-like ears and it smiled up at him.

"Hey there little guy," Aang greeted the spirit.

The spirit chirped happily back at him. Then began to ran off. Aang had a feeling the spirit wanted him to follow it, so he did. They wandered through a grassy field that led to a rocky cave. The spirit entered the cave then disappeared. Aang hesitated for a moment before eventually walking into the cave himself.

When he walked in, tiny creatures along the walls of the cave lit up the area for him. He walked all the way inside until he reached the end, which wasn't a very far walk. At the end of the cave was a spirit almost resembling a human. The spirit had an ancient man's face with very skinny limbs. He was sitting in a crisscross position and levitating slightly above the ground with a light fog surrounding him.

Aang took a seat in the same position in front of him. He sat there, still and quiet, waiting for the spirit to acknowledge his presence. After a few minutes of silence, Aang decided to speak up.

"Hello?" Aang asked quietly.

Aang watched as the spirit opened on eye to observe him. The entire eye was yellow with a diamond shaped pupil. The spirit open its other eye which was orange, with the same thin pupil.

"I've been waiting for you," The spirit's deep voice spoke. "I see Usagi led you here."

Aang nodded, presuming he was talking about the rabbit-like spirit. "My name is Avatar Aang. Who are you?"

The spirit let out an earthy chuckle, "I know who you are. My name is Jikan, keeper of time."

"Nice to meet you, Jikan," Aang said with a smile. "What brings us here today?"

The spirit folded its long hands across its lap. He smiled at Aang with what little amount of teeth he had left, "They call you the last airbender."

Aang raised one eyebrow. He hadn't heard anyone refer to him as the last airbender in years. If anyone had, they would use it in way to get under his skin. "I'm sure someone does..."

"I've summoned you to discuss the future with you," The spirit told him. "This is very important for the sake of the human world."

Aang nodded. He felt his heartbeat flutter and increase a bit. The pressure of keeping the balance in the world would always weigh down on Aang's shoulders.

"The world will never reach absolute balance so long as you're the last true airbender," The spirit continued. "I think you know where I'm going with this..."

Aang's heart rate increased a little more, but he controlled his feelings through a calm and restrained nod.

"Yes," Aang answered. "This is something that comes across my mind almost every day."

"Good," The spirit replied.

A moment of silence fell between them. The spirit took a deep breath, and when it exhaled, a dim beam of light shot out of its mouth. Aang flinched slightly, but the spirit held up one long finger, telling him to remain calm and still. Aang obeyed, but was still slightly uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Then, there was a flash of white, and suddenly, he saw himself in a new environment. The ground beneath him was white, and everywhere around him was too. It was snow. He looked around and realized he was in the southern watertribe. Large fortresses built from snow in the large village.

He walked into the large palace the reconstruction team built for Chief Hakoda. After wandering around inside, he found Katara sitting down with Hakoda and sharing tea. They seemed to be discussing something very serious.

"Ever since I knew you were traveling with the Avatar, I knew you wouldn't be living back here at home," Hakoda said. "Please, don't be sorry at all about leaving. I'm so proud of you and everything that you have done."

"You're not mad?" Katara asked.

"I am far from mad, Katara," Hakoda answered. "It was only a matter of time before you relocated. There's no one else in the world that is good enough for you than he is."

Katara smiled, "Thank you, dad. I can't express how grateful I am..."

"I know how much you love Aang," Hakoda added. "And I know how much he loves you. You two are meant for each other. I would not allow anyone else to be with you."

Katara blushed. She dismissively tossed her hand up, and then suddenly, the image faded away. It was like Aang blinked, and he was in a new location.

He was inside a building he didn't recognize. But he stood in the back of a great room with rows of pews. In between the rows of pews was a long aisle. And the aisle led to a great stage, where he saw himself standing in traditional formal air nomad clothing. Katara was wearing a beautiful white gown with watertribe embellishments. They held each others hands as a their marriage was being conducted. Aang watched as he put a betrothal necklace around her neck and sealed their marriage with a kiss.

The image faded, and he was left with short, brief, glimpses of the future that came in flashes. The very brief glimpses showed him doing a variety of things such as fighting, laying down the law in Republic City, finishing his home on Air Temple Island, and eventually, holding an infant in his arms, which was presumably his own.

Aang gasped, opening his eyes wide. He found himself back in front of the spirit Jikan. Jikan was staring back into the Avatar with those eerie different colored eyes. He grinned at him and nodded at him slightly.

"Do you have any questions about what you saw?" The spirit asked.

"Is this all definite?" Aang asked.

The spirit shrugged, "You construct your own future. But, some of what you saw will happen. Some of it may not."

"Did you see it too, then?" Aang asked.

The spirit nodded in response. Aang fell silent. His face scrunched up in confusion. His dark gray eyes wandered around the walls of the cave, as if he'd find the answers written down somewhere.

"I can see you're troubled about this," The spirit spoke. "The future is your destiny. You have the ability to make whatever you'd like of it. I can not tell you what exactly will happen in every single minute to come. But some of the major events are predictable."

"What was that bit about Katara and Hakoda, in the beginning?" Aang asked.

"That was something that had just happened recently," The spirit told him with a smile. "Not present, but not too far in the past, either."

Aang's heart fluttered a bit in awe. He couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips.

"My wedding," Aang said.

The spirit nodded.

"And... My child?" Aang asked.

The spirit nodded again, "You will have three."

Aang's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He knew he was going to have to reproduce, but he was never sure of how many. He wasn't disappointed to hear this, though. He never had a family; aside from the airbenders at the southern air temple. He never knew his parents, or if he had any siblings. He always wanted a family of his own, especially with the woman he loved the most.

"Two of them will be airbenders," Jikan added.

Aang let out an excited gasp. His face lit up with a huge smile and thanked the spirit a bunch of times. The spirit bowed to him.

"You must go now," Jikan said. "It's time to leave."

Aang bowed back at the spirit, "Peace be with you." And Aang vanished. The spirit had a devilish grin on his face before going back into meditation.

* * *

Aang's plans for building Air Temple Island took over his desire for Republic City. He did not completely throw away his involvement in Republic City, but he made it his second priority. He wished to finish building Air Temple Island before Katara returned from the South Pole. However, he did not realize how complicated it would be, and by the time Katara came back, he wasn't even halfway finished. The physical temple was his main focus, and then he would build around it. He'd finished putting in basic household rooms, but did not finish furnishing them by the time Katara arrived.

Katara had actually arrived in Republic City, since there was no ferry to the island yet. Sokka built a small motorized boat to get to and from the island, mostly for himself or Aang to take, since flying in on Appa wasn't always an option; taking a flying bison to a giant construction project wasn't the best idea.  
Sokka was the one to take Katara over to Air Temple Island one evening. Aang had known about her arrival, but she was arriving around the time of his meditation, so he was down by the water meditating upon the rocky shores.

When Katara and Sokka arrived, Aang had actually been in such a deep meditation, he'd crossed over to the spirit world. The bright light illuminated the rocky shore as the sun was almost entirely beneath the horizon. In front of him was what seemed to be a small formation of fog that had a smokey appearance. They had a feeling he was communicating with one of the past Avatars.

Sokka tied up the boat to the very small dock on Air Temple Island. Since the temple was Aang's main focus, the dock was only really built for his friends and acolytes to use and was completely temporary.  
Sokka stepped off the boat first to help his sister get off, along with her belongings. They each had two bags over their shoulders and Sokka carried his sister's suitcase in his left hand. The two of them carefully made their way through the rocky shore to sit beside Aang. His mediation only lasted a few minutes longer, as Aang must've sensed their presence somehow.

He abruptly opened his eyes and let out a small gasp once he saw his fiance sitting beside Sokka. He rose up to his knees and greeted Katara with a big hug.

"Hey, you made it!" He chirped happily into the fuzzy hood of her parka, "I'm so excited to show you around!"

"I'm very excited to see the place," Katara responded, just as happily, "Sokka wouldn't shut up about it the entire way here."

Sokka gave the two a goofy grin, "It's _that_ amazing, sis. Wait 'til you see it yourself."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Katara asked. "Let's go!"

Aang jumped up with a small gust of air. He helped Katara and Sokka to their feet the same way. He grabbed Katara's hand and leaped across the rocks with her. He then proceeded to walk quickly away from the shore, and up to the high elevated edges of the island. After building the temple, he began to build steps to get up the island with his earth bending. However, they weren't constructed properly and definitely needed to be worked on.  
Katara felt like she was being yanked along because of her luggage weighing her down.

"Aang, slow down!" She called out for him, panting. "My bags are heavy!"

"Let me take them," Aang offered.

Katara pulled the two bags off of her shoulders and plopped them onto the ground. Aang picked them up and put them on his back. The grunt he let out suggested that he didn't expect them to be as heavy as they actually were.

"Spirits, Katara," Aang grunted through a few pants, "What is even in here? Fifty pounds of boulders?"

Katara rolled her eyes at him, "It's literally _all_ of my belongings."

"How much can one girl have?" Aang questioned. Sokka laughed at his naivety.

"Well, I'm moving in here with you," Katara said, blushing sheepishly, "I didn't want to have to take multiple trips back and forth to the south pole."

Aang face lit up when the words came out of her mouth. They were living together... Here... At the place that Aang built himself. They would get married and have children here, in their home. So much laid out for their future together. Aang couldn't wait. He stood there smiling, with his head in the clouds.

"Aang..." Katara looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "You going to finish leading the way?"

He shook head out of the clouds. He stammered over his words but quickly agreed to her request. He awkwardly gathered himself and continued to lead them up the steps of the island.

After a long, time consuming journey up the jagged steps, the three of them finally made it to the main grounds. In front of them was a giant temple, similar to the style of the Southern Air Temple. On the far western side of the temple, in the corner, there was a one story building, the only building that was completely finished and furnished. Aang pointed to it particularly.

"That's where we'll sleep," He said to Katara.

Katara smiled at him adoringly, "I can't wait."

* * *

Two long hours had gone by until Katara was completely finished unpacking, even with the help of her fiance and brother. Sokka left shortly after they were done, as he was immediately uncomfortable with the realization he was their third-wheel.

About fifteen minutes after that, the air in the room was thick. The fragrance of sweat and lust lingered and humidified the air. The room was illuminated by a variety of candles and the half-moon glowing through the windows. Katara found herself to be alone when Aang said he'd return with a gift for her. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she found herself looking around their bedroom.

When she swiftly got up from the bed, the breeze tickled her entire body from head to toe. She was suddenly aware of how exposed she was, and sought to cover up the body parts that no one else besides Aang, or herself, would ever see. With a long piece of white silk, she wrapped it around her breasts, down her abdomen, and around her vulva and bottom.

She found herself headed towards their bathroom, which was just a few steps away from their bed. The door led to another large room; two counter tops on either side, each with their own sink and cabinets. In the middle was a large, deep, Jacuzzi-tub. The size was perfect for two people to share, and the shape of it was similar to a heart. There were jets on all sides, with different dials for power. The tub was so big, there was a step in order to get in. To the left, was a door, and behind it was the toilet. The toilet got its own room. To the right, was a glass door which led to a large shower with a bench inside of it. Once again, the size was perfect for two people.

Katara knelt down onto the step before the jacuzzi-tub and turned on the water. Looking down at the bottom of the tub, she realized how deep the tub was. It was going to take at least ten minutes to fill it up. She sat on the step for a moment, just observing the room while she waited. She loved the light blue walls with the dark blue swirling wallpaper bordering the top. The large white tiles were polished nicely and shined as bright as diamonds. The aesthetic of the room pleased her.

Aang entered the room carefully. When he saw her sitting on the step of the jacuzzi, he laughed at her bored expression. He offered his hand and told her to follow him. When they entered the room, Katara audibly gasped at the sight.

Their icy blue sheets were decorated in rose petals that were shaped in a heart. In the middle was a wrapped bottle beside a very fancy gown. Katara walked over to observe the article of clothing. She reached out a hand and ran her fingers down the the fabric of gown. The robe seemed to be made from silk. It must have been very expensive. She turned to Aang, while her fingers were still stroking the fabric.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Try it on," He insisted. "I hope I got the fit right."

Katara's face lit up in a smile. She quickly began to take off her lingerie robe, but Aang stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Keep it on," He said.

Katara smirked. She reached for the gown, and began figuring how she would get it on.

It only took a few short minutes to get situated. After Aang helped her get the dress on, he led her down the hallway and out the back door.

They walked a short distance towards Aang's latest addition to the construction on island. There were a couple of medal poles that would eventually support a large cover. This area would be for formal dinner celebrations outdoors. The poles were decorated with string lights for this night only. Inside the circle of poles was a small glass table with two chairs. In the center of the round table were a couple of lit candles and dinner plates in front of each seat with full meals.

Katara gasped at the sight of it, completely speechless at its beauty. She quickly trotted over to the table to get a closer look at what was going to be served for dinner. On her plate was arctic hen with a side of sea prunes, a glass of wine and also a glass of iced water. Aang's plate consisted of tofu and steamed rice on the size.

Katara looked back at Aang, her face lit up with a huge smile. Aang smiled back and nodded his head. He walked over to the table and pulled her chair out for her. She thanked him and sat down.

 **And that's it. I don't know if I'm going to call this chapter 1, prologue, or what. Please give me feedback! The part about the palace in the south pole comes from the North and South comics. If you're not caught up on those yet, I highly recommend checking them out, along with all the other trilogy comics before it. They're a great and easy read!**

 **Q from ChaseC:** Is this a Sokka and Aang pairing cause that is what I am getting at. And what is the major conflict

 **A: No (obviously now you can see that as I've added more). The conflict? Well there are going to be many, because this story is going to revolve around the entire adulthood of Aang/The Gaang. Stay tuned because I have big plans for this one.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
